


Hold on to Me

by XQR



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, there are no dicks in this fic sorry to disappoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: Beerus wants Shin to trust him for real. He also wants a friend to cuddle up to and Shin fits his criteria.





	1. Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> From my research prior to writing this: ‘Man there’s no point even trying to be accurate’ on the subject of how much interaction Beerus and Shin have had up to this point. Also I have guessed at the end of the Tournament of Power. This fic is dedicated to me who couldn’t be satisfied just writing the sfw version.

Beerus sat there tapping on the table, enjoying the sound of his nails hitting the marble as his mind whirled.

 “Do you have to do that?” Whis asked, voice laced with annoyance.

 “Hm?”

 “Tapping.”

For a moment Beerus stopped, but quickly decided it was too quiet without the noise. “You don’t have to be in here.”

 “This tank won’t clean itself,” Whis huffed. “Maybe you’d like to help if you’re bored.”

 “I’m not _bored_. I’m _thinking._ ”

 “Well then, air your thoughts to me if it’ll stop that incessant tapping.”

Beerus didn’t want to share, but he didn’t have many others to talk to. “How many coordination meetings have I attended with the current Supreme Kai?”

That was an unexpected question. “Several thousand?” Whis guessed. “I wouldn’t like to guess the exact number, but certainly over 5000 based on his ‘ascension’ to the position of sole Supreme Kai. You’ll have to forgive me for forgetting if he attended previous ones. Why do you ask? Another one isn’t due for a couple of centuries.”

 “Just wondering. I feel like I never really saw him until recently.”

Whis laughed. “It’s not as if you ever really paid attention in those meetings. I feel like you’d have sent me as a representative if I didn’t force you to attend.”

 “I certainly would have. But I’ve been thinking that maybe we should have a proper conference after all that has happened recently. To think I’ve almost been indirectly killed by that Majin Buu twice without batting an eyelid. Who knows what other dangerous activities my little friend has been participating in? I need to start looking out for me a bit more, don’t you think?”

 “Certainly, my lord. I’d be rather bored if you died.”

 “ _Oh, Whis_. I’m flattered. I love you too. Give me a lift once the tank is sparkling.”

 “As you wish.”

 

The coordination meeting was more like a coordination monologue, in which Beerus laid down some rules about what his life-linked kai should and should not be doing. He essentially said that Kibito was doing a bad job and that Whis should step in – at which point both attendants tried to explain that Beerus didn’t understand their jobs. To end, he gave Shin express permission to call anytime and wake him. All in all, he thought the meeting went fantastically. There seemed to be no objection to increased protection measures.

 

Eventually Shin called on Beerus, in person, to discuss Beerus’s end of the link.

 “I think it’s unnecessary for you to worry about me so much. In these millions of years I’ve only been in life-threatening situations a handful of times. But you put yourself out there all the time, so shouldn’t I be imposing restrictions on you too?” Shin asked.

 “ _Me?_ There’s no one that could destroy me. I need not worry.”

Shin coughed. “Your brother could, I’m sure.”

 “ _Champa?!_ You do me an injustice there. I’m far superior to him. Although I suppose it’s true that together we could achieve mutual destruction.”

 “You and Goku almost did the same not too long ago.”

Beerus looked a bit sheepish at the way he was being called out like this. “So I get a little carried away sometimes… But you know, Whis is an _angel_. He always stops me from going all the way. I guess if it wasn’t for him I’d have destroyed the universe several times over.”

Shin frowned. “That’s rather worrying on my end. You’re basically saying that I’m trusting your attendant to not get me killed rather than _you_.”

 “Aha…think of it this way – if I destroy myself I’ll probably destroy the universe in the process, so it’s everyone’s loss.”

The kai sighed in defeat.

The sound of people popping into existence filled the air.

 “Oh! Hi, Supreme Kai!” Goku beamed. “Eh? Wait – Lord Beerus is this a special treat? Are we going to fight Supreme Kai?”

 “What? No! Can’t a pair of gods have a chat without some loudmouth mortal butting in?” Beerus turned back to Shin. “You know, I think this guy is more likely to get us both killed.”

Shin eyed up Goku and knew that he couldn’t honestly disagree with that.

 “Hey, I can hear you!”

 “Your ‘friendship’ with Grand Zeno is going to get us killed, or poor Shin here is going to die from a heart attack next time you call him _Zen-chan_.”

Goku laughed. “He said it’s fine, so no need to worry so much. Can we fight now?”

Beerus sighed. “Whis, entertain them will you?”

Whis marched Goku and Vegeta down to the lake and began to give out instructions.

 “Stay and watch if you want,” Beerus offered. “It can be quite a sight to behold.”

After the Tournament of Power, Shin was intrigued to watch the pair. It was one thing to see Goku defeat Jiren, but Jiren wasn’t Vegeta. Unlike Jiren, Vegeta was under no rules about killing. As much as he liked to believe the saiyans were friends, he had no doubts that Vegeta would go that far if it assured him victory.

 “Come on, Kakarot! Show me that ultra instinct!” Vegeta egged him on.

 “I thought that he mastered it?” Shin asked.

 “We’ve been having trouble getting it out of him without raising the stakes,” Beerus explained.

A blast of energy came hurtling towards them, and Beerus grabbed the kai out of the way just in time.

 “HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE AIMING!” Beerus yelled.

Whis floated down beside them. “Could I offer you some protection for this round?” Beerus knew he was only offering for Shin’s sake.

 “Keep your students under control and we’ll be fine,” Beerus said, pulling the kai into his lap. “I think you’ll need to get involved if we’re to see any progress today. Vegeta still needs to improve before he gets that rise out of Goku.” He wrapped his arms around Shin’s waist and held him there.

Shin sat there awkwardly, looking for a way to escape this strange position he’d found himself in. He shifted as if in discomfort, but Beerus didn’t seem likely to let him go.

 “How’s this?” Beerus asked after shifting again to give the kai more space.

Not wanting to offend, Shin decided against saying that he wasn’t comfortable being so close to the destroyer. “Yes, this is fine. But…is it necessary?”

 “Not many people get this level of personal protection from me.”

 “Well, as long as you know you won’t get hurt in the crossfire. After berating me about putting myself in danger, I come here and see you sitting feet away from _this_ as if it’s a fun show.”

 “These saiyans are the most fun I’ve had in years, you know. Besides, I can handle whatever they’re throwing around _and_ Whis is right there keeping it all in check.”

They lapsed into silence and Shin had to deal with the fact that Beerus was holding onto him and even resting his chin in his hair. Beerus, on the other hand, was quite enjoying this novelty of having something to hold. Whis wasn’t small enough to hug like a teddy bear, but Shin was. And, unlike Whis, Shin didn’t seem the type to make a run for it, or tell him that his fun was over.

 “Say, are you scared of me?” Beerus asked. The question came to him as he thought about the way the other Supreme Kais and Destruction Gods had interacted during the Tournament. Not that the pair of them had looked particularly different to the others, but once safely back in their own universe, Shin had reverted to his shy self around him.

 “I think anyone who doesn’t fear you is a fool. Even Goku fears you in some capacity, not that you can always tell.”

Beerus smirked. What a neat answer – Shin was full of them. “But logically, the only person who shouldn’t fear me is you. And Whis – but that’s different.”

 “I didn’t think you were the type to seek out someone who doesn’t fear you.”

 “I’m not saying to stop fearing me – not that you explicitly said you _did_ – but just lighten up a little, will you?” Beerus gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

Shin rubbed the area, wondering if Beerus knew what kind of force was considered to be ‘friendly.’ “I’m afraid I’m naturally quite serious, unlike some of your new friends.”

Beerus grabbed Shin’s shoulders and massaged the muscles between them. “I know. You’re very proper, a shining example of how a Supreme Kai should behave. _But._ You’re very tense. Just relax a little. Maybe lean back and say something without thinking too hard.”

Shin took a deep breath, but before he was able to exhale Beerus had darted several meters to the left with him in tow. The stump they had been perched on was gone.

 “THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE STUMP YOU ASSHOLES!”

It took a moment for Shin to catch his breath. “Somehow I think I’ll find it hard to relax with these two flying around. Maybe we should meet again under different circumstances – say over lunch?”

Beerus cocked a brow. It sounded strange to him to hear the Supreme Kai ask the God of Destruction to lunch. “I’ll treat you to the best fish in my aquarium.”

This time, when Shin tried to get up, Beerus let him go. With an awkward wave goodbye the kai disappeared.

Beerus laid back on the grass. What a strange day this had been so far.

 

Once Goku and Vegeta had become exhausted with training daily for a week, Beerus sent them away and began to butter up Whis.

 “Which fish do you think you cook the best?” he would ask. “Do you think that fish will be good to eat in a week? I really love how you cook swordfish with basil and mint.” Truthfully, Beerus liked every way that Whis cooked. After millions of years Whis knew exactly how to please the god.

 “Could it be that you want something, my lord?” Whis asked one evening. “You haven’t taken such an interest in _my_ cooking for some centuries.”

 “I may have invited someone for lunch. And I wanted you to make something fantastic.” Beerus said it as if Whis might refuse.

 “Oh? Who would that be?”

 “Well, Shin kind of invited himself for lunch. Although I guess I was the one who offered our fish.”

Whis smirked knowingly.

 “Hey! What’s that face about?!”

 “I’m glad to see you two finally getting along after all this time. Don’t think I didn’t notice you two last time he visited.”

 “What’s that supposed to mean?” Beerus peered at him.

 “Nothing,” Whis waved it off. “But it’s not often I see you enjoying someone’s company. Anyway, yes, I will make lunch for you both. For a moment you had me worried you’d invited a small army.”

 “Oh – one more thing. Have you ever feared me?”

Whis laughed. “Nope.”

 “Good.”

 

Beerus left everything in Whis’s capable hands. Shin arrived precisely on time and proceeded to praise the interior décor of his home.

 “I must admit, I expected something different based on the exterior,” he admitted. “Less polished, more earthy.”

 “As if. I wouldn’t spend my years living in anything less than the finest luxury. I am a _god_ after all.”

 “Some of us prefer simpler surroundings.”

Beerus rolled his eyes. “I feel like this has something to do with the fact you were born from a tree.”

 “Purely based on our roles in the universe, I would say that I am far more connected to nature than you.”

 “I’m trying really hard to like you, but sometimes you just can’t say ‘yes, you’re right’ or ‘how dare you bring up the fact I came from a tree.’”

Shin looked confused. “Well, it is a fact.”

Beerus sighed. “I’m trying to say you’re a smartass.”

 “I…I’m sorry?” Shin frowned. “I’m always being told that I don’t know enough about my universe and that I’m not doing my job properly. I don’t consider myself to be smart.”

 “Let’s just drop this,” Beerus said. Who knew it could be this hard to have a bit of banter with a Supreme Kai. He picked up a bread roll to occupy himself.

The silence didn’t last long as soon enough Whis arrived with food, describing the dishes as if to a master chef. Shin was delighted with the variety of things to choose from. But it turned out that this was just the starter. A main course followed. And when Whis mentioned dessert, Shin thought he would die of overeating on the spot.

 “If you can’t eat it all, I’ll have your share,” Whis offered.

 “Hey! This is _our_ lunch. I get first dibs.” Beerus reached over for the ice cream first.

 “Excuse me, I made all of this.” Whis reached for the cake.

Shin wanted to laugh at their exchange, but it hurt, and he regretted trying to eat so much out of politeness. “I don’t know how you do it.”

 “I’m a professional.” Beerus licked his spoon clean. “You look like you could use a lie down.”

 “Yeah… I don’t think I can move for a while.”

 “Whis, you carry him, you’re more careful with these things.”

It turned out that Beerus had several plush bean-bags in the room on the other side of the aquarium that he used exactly for this purpose. The destroyer threw himself onto one, arms thrown out on each side. Whis gently lowered the kai into another and quickly left; they could see him through the tank cleaning up the table and scoffing any remains.

 “So, how was lunch?” Beerus asked, eager to hear Shin sing his praises in choosing the dishes.

 “It was great. Did you just pick everything?”

 “What? No. I spent all week picking the best ones.”

 “There sure are a lot of ‘best ones.’ I didn’t even get to try the dessert.”

 “You’ll just have to come back when you’re not so stuffed.” Beerus leaned over and prodded the kai’s stomach.

 “Hey! I’m too full for that.” Shin tried to turn on his side, but that made him feel worse.

Beerus found the whole thing quite amusing, but it seemed he’d gone too far and couldn’t have any fun. “Tell me what your favourite dish was. We’ll just have that next time and then dessert.”

 “The broccoli.”

That stopped Beerus in his tracks. “A vegetable? Really?”

 “I largely live on a vegetarian diet, you know.”

 “Oh. Your loss. The lobster was great! Whis really outdid himself today. But sure, if want the _garnishes_ then we’ll have that. More room for cake and ice cream and chocolate!”

 “Do…do you mind if I have a nap here? I think it might speed up my recovery.”

 “Of course. I love napping. Probably my favourite thing after destroying.”

They lapsed into silence, and although he hadn’t intended to actually fall asleep, Beerus began to snore lightly.

 

When Shin awoke he found that Beerus was attached to his side, head nuzzled into his chest. He decided that it was probably best not to nap here again. Carefully he picked a place to tap – an arm seemed good.

 “Lord Beerus, wake up.”

There was no response. He gave the destroyer a light shove. “Lord Beerus.” Nothing again. He tried to stand, but Beerus held fast, was rather heavy, and too big for this to be easy.

Shin took a breath and readied himself before shouting Beerus’s name. Then he heard a snigger from the other side of the room.

 “You’ll have to be a lot louder than that,” Whis said. “And a sterner tone would help.”

Yet Whis did not seem to be offering assistance with his predicament. Shin tried once more, but once again to no avail. He began to wonder if Beerus was pretending to sleep through it.

Shin decided to change track. He decided to untangle himself piece by piece. The hand on his shoulder would not just be lifted away, so he slipped his own hand under and found that now Beerus clung to that instead. This hadn’t worked out…now he only had one hand to work with. A stroke of luck came next as Beerus’s other hand let go of his clothing in order to itch his nose. Now his upper half was free, he only had to free the leg caught between Beerus’s. He believed he could do it, but his imprisoned hand was making it difficult to launch himself away as planned. With his other foot he began to push Beerus’s knee away. It took some time, and he was aware of Whis watching his every struggle. After all, he didn’t actually need to wake the other, merely free himself. Soon enough he found himself kneeling beside the sleeping Beerus, hands still entwined.

A strange idea occurred to him about how to resolve this. He couldn’t be sure it would work, but it seemed bizarre enough that it just might. He pulled their hands towards him and carefully placed a kiss on Beerus’s hand.

Immediately an eye cracked open and for a moment Shin froze in fear as he perceived the anger in that stare. But then the moment was over and Beerus let go.

 “Oh, that was cute. No one’s dared try that on me before.”

Whis coughed.

 “Whis you’re like exempt from all my examples because you’ve done _everything_. I would say ‘no one, including Whis’ if I really meant no one. But it’s not like I often find myself napping with someone in my arms.”

 “I should get going. Kibito will be worried.”

Beerus gave a half-assed wave. “Yeah, yeah. Tell me when you’re ready for dessert.”

Shin disappeared with a _kai-kai_ and breathed a sigh of relief to be home and far away from his life link.

 “So, you have a new toy?” Whis asked.

 “Maybe. He still needs some work. You should be able to play with a toy any time, after all.”

 “I think that might be a little too much to ask of your other half. He has a job to do too.”

 

**ooo**

 

It didn’t take too long for Shin to get back to him about dessert.

 “Why’d you bring him along?” Beerus asked when Shin arrived with Kibito in tow.

 “I thought Whis might appreciate some assistance,” Shin said. After Whis being less than helpful during their last lunch date, Shin had brought his own aide to help him should any personal assistance be necessary.

Beerus almost took offence to the idea that maybe Shin thought Whis incapable, or that Whis wouldn’t be able to do every last thing they asked. But deep down he wondered if there was another reason. Did Shin not trust him?

Dessert was not nearly as difficult as lunch had been. Beerus now wondered if Kibito was here purely as another mouth Shin could give his share to. Not that it mattered too much; dessert was wonderful in that the whole cake need not be eaten right then. It wasn’t going to go cold, and could certainly be stored and eaten tomorrow. The variety of Earth chocolates were wrapped and could stay that way for another day.

Beerus was beginning to realise that his plan for a nap after stuffing Shin wasn’t going to play out this time. He considered asking if Shin would be his pillow for a while, but he would surely die of shame if Shin said no and Kibito had witnessed it all. Instead he decided to offer a walk around outside to show off the wildlife he kept.

 “Is everything okay?” Shin asked as they walked. Whis and Kibito were chatting away some feet behind them.

 “Yeah? Why?”

 “I don’t know…you seem less thrilled at my visit this time. I fear I’ve come at a bad time. It’s difficult when you can’t read someone’s mind sometimes.”

 “I thank Grand Zeno that you can’t do that to me. I think it’d drive me nuts. I guess I’m just tired.” Yet this small piece of information he had overlooked got his brain turning again. Perhaps the reason Shin was so awkward with him was because he relied so heavily on reading everyone else when interacting with them?

 “Do you always nap after lunch?”

 “You bet. If I have the time, it’s the perfect time of day to do so.”

 “Have I made you cranky by disrupting your routine?”

 _Cranky?!_ Is that how he was being viewed right now? This wasn’t going right at all. The whole day was a disaster in his eyes now. “I’m not cranky. I just – I had plans.”

 “Plans?”

Beerus realised his mistake. “Yeah – plans. Whis is meant to be fetching Goku and Vegeta soon. Err, but I didn’t want to be a bad host and all. So, yeah, I’m trying to juggle it all.” Would anyone actually buy that lie?

 “Oh, well, if this was an inconvenient time you should have let us know. We have all the time in the world, after all. I’ll let you get on.” Shin motioned to Kibito and they left in a matter of minutes after thanking the pair for everything.

Whis cocked a brow. “That was an abrupt end.”

 “I panicked. I said we were having Goku and Vegeta over.”

 “Are we?”

 “No. I…” Beerus put his hands on his head. “It all went wrong, okay? I’m going to brood on this.” He walked off and found his favourite stump (recently replaced) to perch on.

 “Just so you know, I’m here to talk,” Whis called after him.

Beerus waved him away. No, he needed to replay this scene out several times and consider what could have changed to give a better outcome. Not that it mattered now, but still, he had to find his faults and berate himself for them so he wouldn’t mess it up next time.

 

Eventually he sauntered back to his room, deciding sleep would give him a fresh outlook. He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable.

 “Whis!”

The angel appeared promptly and Beerus grabbed him and pulled him down.

 “My, my, what’s all this?” Whis asked as Beerus tried to spoon him. It just wasn’t the same as holding onto the small kai.

In answer to the question, Beerus merely mumbled into Whis’s back. Whis tried to turn to face Beerus, but was forcefully pushed back into the original position Beerus had ordained.

 “No.”

 “’No’ what? You’re acting awfully odd, my lord.”

Beerus groaned as he thought about all the things he wanted to say, but wouldn’t dare utter so casually.

 “Is this about earlier?”

 “Sort of.”

 “Is it about the Supreme Kai?”

There was a pause before Beerus answered, “Yes.” He couldn’t deceive Whis in a million years.

 “You do seem to have grown rather fond of him recently.”

A noise that sounded like agreement came from Beerus.

 “But you couldn’t get him to lay with you like this, so you’re using me instead?”

 “Maybe. I also didn’t want to talk to you about it face to face. This is better.”

Whis laughed. “Is it really? I can feel your heartbeat in such close proximity.”

 “Whatever. Tell me, how do you ask someone to stay with you like this?”

 “With words,” Whis said. “You know, you could have asked me rather than just pulling me down with you.”

 “Okay, but how do I ask that without sounding like a right old sap?”

 “I would say just be yourself. If you ask as you would usually in your confident manner, the Supreme Kai might not even realise you feel so odd about it.”

 “Maybe you’re right, Whis.”

 “But tell me, is there an end goal here? Or is this a passing fancy?”

 “I genuinely want to have better contact with my life link, but anything else? I’m not sure myself. I guess I’m trying to get us to the point where he’ll actually call on me if something goes wrong.” Beerus pondered that thought a little more. “Say, what if I got someone to attack him – all a ruse of course – to see if he would?”

 “It sounds like a good plan, but I would advise against it at this point,” Whis said, the voice of reason. “If he found out it could really damage the relationship you’ve been building recently. And I wouldn’t like to underestimate the Supreme Kai’s ability to find something like that out.”

 “God, I hate waiting. Guess I’ll have to play this out the long way.”


	2. In You I Can Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are lines from t.A.T.u.’s All About Us, because deep down I am still that kind of trash.

When the kai did return, he did so secretly. Waiting in the small forest, he admired the surprisingly tame creatures that lived there. It didn’t take the all-knowing Whis long to draw near, having noticed his presence unlike Beerus.

 “What brings you here?” Whis asked.

 “I wanted to ask about the other day,” Shin said. “Was everything alright? Lord Beerus seemed a bit…out of sorts.”

 “Oh, please don’t worry about him. He’s been in a bit of a strange mood recently.”

 “Since my visit?”

 “Admittedly that is what made it more pronounced, but he has been in this mood for some time before that too. As I said, please do not worry. It is in fact a good mood.”

Shin cocked a brow and folded his arms as he considered what Whis meant. “So he isn’t mad?”

 “He has no reason to be.”

 “Whis, please be frank with me. The truth is that after I left last time, I came back to check on things and he was not training with the Saiyans like he said. He was just sitting on a stump with a scowl on his face.”

 “He does have a problem with pushing people away sometimes. Usually though, it is he who can leave, except this time he found a rather poor excuse to get you to leave. Allow me to apologise on behalf of his rudeness.”

 “It’s fine, really. But this helps me to understand him better. Honestly, I was just worried that if I put him in a bad mood I could have caused an early end for some poor planets.”

 “If anything he wants to visit those planets and find something quite huggable. You see, he’s in a very touchy-“

 “THAT’S ENOUGH, WHIS!” Beerus was crouched behind a tree not too far away.

 “Lord Beerus, what a surprise!” Whis was trained in hearing Beerus sneak up on him, so really it was no surprise at all. He had heard him coming several hundred meters away.

 “How dare you not inform me of a visitor – and the Supreme Kai at that!”

 “My lord, did you consider that perhaps the visitor was not for you?”

 “Utter rubbish. I’ve decided the visitor is for me, right, Shin?” Beerus slipped an arm around his shoulder and began to manoeuvre him towards the giant tree home. 

 “I wouldn’t have left without saying hello.”

 “So what you’re saying is you didn’t come to see me?”

 “This was only meant to be a quick visit. I just wanted to see how things were.”

 “That’s sweet of you. But are you saying you have _other_ things to do today?”

Shin gulped, not sure what to say to get out of this. “Kibito will be worried if I don’t return.” An absolutely poor excuse, but he hadn’t yet come up with a good excuse you could tell a fellow god and get away with.

 “I got the impression Kibito was less like Whis in that way. After all, what’s the worst you could do? Create a bunch of planets?”

 “I think he would be more worried for my safety than what I get up to.”

Beerus nodded. “Point taken. I’ll get Whis to drop by and let Kibito know you’re staying for dinner.”

Shin’s heart sank. “ _Please_ , not again. I can’t eat that much again.”

 “Fine, you can have one – just _one_ – pot of instant ramen. That is suitably small I think.” Shin did not argue the point. “It’s settled then! Whis! Tell Kibito that his precious kai is in no danger and will be back when the fun is over.” Beerus then threw up his free hand to signal to Whis ‘do not interfere.’ It was something that they had decided on long ago, and with that, Whis departed.

Shin now realised that he was quite alone with Beerus, and the thought of not having Whis around to dispel any sudden anger or awkward silences made him a little uneasy.

 “Hey, don’t look so concerned. We’re going to have fun. A good bonding session, god to god.”

 “What does that entail?” Shin spoke his mind, although managed to keep an even tone in his voice despite his mind screaming this could be bad.

 “Well, erm…” Beerus hadn’t really thought about it. “How about we make dessert for after our instant ramen?”

 “Or I could just create something?” Shin held out a hand and an apple appeared.

Beerus sneered. “What kind of dessert is _that_? Didn’t you learn anything last time you were here?”

Shin sighed and conjured up a muffin.

 “That’s more like it.” Beerus took it and popped it in his mouth whole. “But I meant from scratch. The old fashioned way, no powers, no attendants.”

 “I suppose it could be fun.”

 “It’ll build teamwork too. That’s what our universe was all about, right? And we have less of it than Goku and Vegeta.”

 “That’s a very harsh critique of our relationship.”

 “At least Vegeta relies on Goku when he needs to.”

Shin frowned and looked up at Beerus. “You know, they told me that once someone woke you and you went on a destructive rampage.”

Beerus waved it off. “They probably weren’t important.”

 “It was the Grand Supreme Kai waking you for a coordination meeting.”

 “Could have left me a bit longer. What’s another century of sleep when it comes to meetings that happen so infrequently?”

 “Well, that’s why I would never dare to call on you.”

 “But you would _now_ , right?” Beerus asked.

 “Yes, as you’ve ordered me to.”

The pair walked through the doors to the destroyer’s home and Beerus led them through to the kitchen.

 “We have pretty much everything in here,” he said.

 “What are we making?”

 “I’ll let you decide.”

Shin was surprised he was given a say. “Let’s not overcomplicate things and stick with an easy cake. I don’t cook much myself, and I’m guessing you don’t either.”

 “I’ll have you know I’m an expert in boiling the kettle and pouring it into a cup.”

 “That sounds as complex and when I cut into some fruit. So, do you have a recipe for us to follow?”

Beerus opened his mouth and promptly closed it. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “There must be some books around here.”

Shin was the first to point out the bookcase with glass doors. Inside were books from all different corners of the universe, in a multitude of languages, with a wide variety of foods. One wondered if they would even be able to find a recipe as simple as cake among all these luxurious looking dishes.

 “What’s this?” Shin picked out a book that looked very plain among all the others with glossy covers. On the front was handwritten ‘BEERUS.’ “Is this yours?”

 “Never seen it.”

Shin flipped it open and inside was an index that listed all the foods Beerus had become fond of over the years and which recipe books to use, or in some cases, which planets and people to visit.

 “I didn’t know Whis did this.” Beerus was surprised, having assumed Whis just _knew_ and remembered everything. “I think I had a thing for cake a few millennia ago. Best start at the end and work backwards.”

Whis had only noted the most important things, and it was quite easy to find an entry for cake. It listed what Beerus had considered to be the best cake on a planet that was practically made from sugar, as well as a reference to a book on the shelf. The book was full of desserts that looked spectacular, but most importantly it was prefaced with a basic tutorial of making cake which featured in most of the recipes.

The pair read over the ingredients and began to locate them in the many well-stocked cupboards. It was extremely easy as Whis had a stock list stuck to the inside of the cupboard door, but that was where it ended.

 “How do you turn the oven on?” Beerus asked. “What number thing do we need?”

Shin read over the recipe. “Umm, 4? Is there a 4?”

 “I’m seeing numbers over 100.”

 “I guess the universe hasn’t standardised oven numbers. If this is a scale of 1 to 10, then maybe we should aim for just below the middle of that dial.”

Beerus nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine, but when I turn it nothing happens.”

Shin came closer and inspected the various knobs and buttons. One looked like a spark. He pressed it and a flame appeared. Beerus held up a hand for a high-five and Shin reciprocated.

Weighing out the ingredients went smoothly. Beerus let Shin crack the eggs as he was more delicate when handling them – although the first one still went everywhere.

 “What does it mean when it says to ‘beat the mixture’? I can give it a good beating, but that doesn’t seem right?”

Shin shrugged. They decided to use a rolling pin to pound the mixture into submission – that is, to mix it. Beerus was a little too rough and managed to splash cake mix on the pair of them. He carefully wiped the splodge that had landed on Shin’s cheek and licked it off his finger.

 “Well, it tastes about right.”

 “Good. Do you have something to put it in?”

Beerus looked confused. “Don’t we just put it in like this?”

 “It says to put it in a tin. Maybe a circular one would be good?”

 “I think I saw some when we were hunting for ingredients.” Beerus retraced his steps and pulled out something that looked about perfect. “This is going to be great. We’ve smashed this cake making business.”

He let Shin have the honour of putting it into the oven.

 “I’m hungry now after all this looking at food and not eating it. I wonder how Whis does it every day.”

 “A little patience and we’ll get to eat it. 35 minutes from now.”

 “Just enough time for several cups of ramen.” Beerus led Shin out to the dining area. Here he kept his stash of instant ramen, mainly because Whis tried to keep him out of the kitchen as much as possible. Now he thought about it, Whis was going to be mad when he saw the state the kitchen was in after their baking adventure.

Shin was surprised to see the patience in Beerus’s face as he waited for the instant ramen to be ready. He wanted to peek under the lid, but Beerus’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. “We still have 95 seconds left.”

When Beerus declared time up he watched as the destroyer lived up to his title and devoured 2 of the four pots he’d lined up before Shin had decided the first mouthful was cool enough to consume.

 “Well, what do you think?” Beerus asked.

 “They taste quite artificial.” That earned him an eye roll.

 “I knew you wouldn’t appreciate this. I’ll have yours too then.” Beerus took the cup without waiting for permission.

Shin bit into the apple he’d created earlier. Food wasn’t essential right now, and cake wasn’t far away.

Once he was finished, Beerus looked up at the clock. “What have we got - ten minutes left?”

 “Twelve to be precise.”

 “Let’s chill then.” Beerus stood up and walked through to the lounge with the bean bags, throwing himself onto one.

Shin followed and perched on one a decent distance away.

 “Why are you so far away?” Beerus complained. He patted the bean bag next to him.

 “I didn’t see the need to sit so close.”

Beerus said something so quietly that even Shin couldn’t hear him. But Shin wasn’t going to ask him to repeat it, instead giving in and moving closer. A cat-like smile appeared on Beerus’s face.

 “Good.” He reached out and pulled the kai into his arms.

 “This is what Whis meant, isn’t it?” Shin mused. “You’re in a strange touchy-mood.”

 “Whis needs to hold his tongue sometimes. Can’t a man just want a bit of contact occasionally without everyone saying he’s being weird?”

Shin wasn’t going to argue the point. “I thought Whis was able to fill all your needs.”

 “No, he lacks…certain qualities I’m after. He’s not small and cute, and he can be too sarcastic sometimes. We know too much about each other now.”

He had come to accept the fact that most people considered him small, so he let it go, but to be called cute too? One half of him liked it, but the other half thought it belittled him. “So, what does that make me? Something for you to play with until you get bored?”

 “No. I’m trying to make it so we’re not such strangers anymore, but yes, I do want to have a bit of fun while I’m at it. I don’t know why, but you seem very huggable to me. Do you have a problem with that?”

 “N-no. I just wanted to understand why.”

Beerus rolled him over and nuzzled into his chest. “Soft and warm.”

Shin was surprised at the tenderness of this moment and rested a hand on Beerus’s head, gently stroking just with a thumb to see how it went down.

 “Hey, don’t fall asleep – the cake will be done soon.”

 “I’ve waited all day to get you in this position and you’re telling me that I’ve got to leave it?”

Shin thought that 10 minutes was more than enough. And yet, against his better judgement he offered more. “We can do this again after cake.”

 “Really?” Beerus shot up from his position. “Do you mean it?”

 “Of course.” He hadn’t expected such a reaction. It was like promising a child candy later.

They returned to the kitchen and found the cake was done, if a little over-done.

 “It’s stuck to the tin.”

Beerus peered at it. “Maybe we should let it cool. It’d be too hot to eat anyway. Let’s get back to where we were.”

However, instead of returning the way they came, Beerus started down a different corridor.

 “Where are we going?” Shin asked, several steps behind.

 “My room.”

 “Why?”

Beerus turned to gauge the look on Shin’s face. He stepped closer and tilted the kai’s chin up. “You still don’t trust me, do you?”

Not one to lie, Shin merely replied, “I don’t see what was wrong with our previous spot.”

 “My room provides much more comfort. Besides, I think a short nap could be squeezed in right about now, with you as my pillow of choice.”

Beerus threw open the doors and walked into the large space he called his own. Shin was pleasantly surprised to find it was not the dark, dank room he had expected. The destroyer hopped onto a floating rock and kicked off his shoes. Shin followed and found that the bed was actually on the rock, rather plain and simple compared to the rest of Beerus’s possessions. As he admired how high up the ceiling went, he heard echoes of metal clattering to the ground, followed by a duller sound. He turned back to see Beerus had rid himself of the regalia around his neck, and the gold around his arms.

 “I don’t allow shoes on the bed,” Beerus said.

Shin kicked them off before landing beside Beerus. Before settling down, he tugged at the orange sash around the kai’s waist, intent on undoing it, but finding the knot to be quite an impressive one.

 “What are you doing?” Shin asked.

 “Getting this stiff outer layer off. You’ll be more comfortable without it.”

He helped Beerus with the knot and then undid the single button of his outer robe, not wanting to feel as if Beerus was undressing him. With care he folded it up and placed it on the edge of the rock before lying next to Beerus, ready to perform his duty as a pillow.

No words needed to be exchanged as Beerus pulled him into a spooning position, entwining their legs, arms wrapped around his soft midriff. Now _this_ was how to relax, he thought.

Slyly he slide a hand higher so he could feel Shin’s heartbeat. It felt strong, maybe faster than he expected. He leaned in and kissed the back of Shin’s neck, trying not to give the game away by chuckling when he felt the pace increase. What a fun game this could be. How much faster and more erratic could he make that little heart go?

His other hand slid a little lower down, intentionally drawing Shin’s attention to it. But then he distracted him with another kiss, followed by a lick.

 “Beerus, what are you doing?” Shin asked.

 “That’s the first time you’ve dropped my title.”

Shin’s heart beat even harder – Beerus barely had to lift a finger! “I’m sorry, Lord Beerus.” There was a waver in his voice. “But could I ask what you’re doing? I thought you wanted to nap.”

 “It’s fun to feel how hard your heart can beat. I wonder if it’ll burst out of your chest at any moment.”

 “That’s not a nice game to play.”

 “Why does a gentle kiss make you react so? Why did you fear calling me by just my name? I don’t use your title.”

 “You never gave me permission, so I didn’t dare.” He chose not to elaborate on the first point Beerus asked about.

 “You can. I think we need to be a bit more informal. But why when I touched you, did you tense up so much? Won’t you just relax? Have no fear, my dear Shin.”

Shin bravely took hold of Beerus’s arm and moved it further up his body again. “Perhaps we are on different wavelengths right now. I would feel the same if anyone touched me like this, it is not just _you_. I wasn’t expecting this to be part of my agreement to be a pillow.”

 “Oh? I wish I could read your mind to know what you think when I do this.” Beerus leaned over further so he could kiss Shin’s cheek.

 “As do I wish to know what you mean by that. To me it is something only lovers do. You invite me to your bed, try to undress me, and then kiss me. What else am I to think? Essentially you invited me in here to sleep together, which I took to mean actual sleeping, but now I wonder if you thought of a different meaning.”

Beerus mused on the idea. “Well, now you mention it…”

Shin’s eyes widened, not that Beerus could see. He had to think of a way out of this situation.

 “I did want to nap, but I’m feeling rather more playful after that delicious ramen – it’s given me a burst of energy!” Beerus sat up and looked down at Shin. “Maybe we should have some of _that_ kind of fun. Maybe then you’ll relax around me.”

That was the moment. Shin made to escape, but Beerus placed a hand on his chest and held him down.

 “I’m not interested,” Shin said quickly.

 “ _Oh?_ So this is what it takes to have you stand up to me and say no? Go on, I want you to say it. Tell me you reject me.”

Shin furrowed his brows, unsure if he should say it. Hadn’t he just expressly said no? Why did he need to repeat it?

 “I can’t hear you,” Beerus said. “Or could it be that your heart beat fast with excitement earlier? That maybe I turned you on just a little bit?”

The last thing he wanted to tell Beerus was that he had been read like a book and having never been touched like that, was extremely curious, yet rejected every advance as a defence mechanism. Only Beerus would actually be so bold as to coerce the Supreme Kai like this. Most other people he met could barely maintain eye contact with him, let alone ask something like this.

 “I don’t know…”

Beerus hummed. “Don’t know what?”

 “How to… I’ve never done this before.” _Oh great._ That probably sounded like as good as saying yes to Beerus.

All he heard from the destroyer was a loud laugh that echoed around the room. “ _NEVER?!_ What a joke – you’re kidding, right?”

 “No.” He suddenly wished he hadn’t shared this information. “Kais don’t procreate like most species. There isn’t any reason to engage in sex.”

Beerus smirked, having wondered if the word was even in the kai’s vocabulary. “As a god I don’t have ‘reason’ to either, but I still do. It’s one of life’s greatest pleasures alongside eating mouth-wateringly delicious food. Or are you trying to tell me that your body doesn’t even allow for that?”

 “I-it does, but…”

 “That’s all I needed to hear. It doesn’t matter how strange you think you are, because you’ll find I’ve met people stranger.” Beerus pulled at the tie on Shin’s undershirt. “Last chance to back out.”

 “No, I have the right to back out at any time.”

 “Sure, but once I start you probably won’t be able to say anything other than sing my praises.”

Shin looked at the situation he was in and wondered where it had all gone wrong. Was he really that curious as to let _Beerus_ of all people touch him? Surely anyone else would have been a better idea. Yet he knew that once this was over he would probably know if he truly trusted the destroyer. He wasn’t going to die here at least, only lose whatever dignity he had.

 “Get on with it.”

Beerus wasted no time pulling the kai out of his top, revealing his slender form. Those bunched shoulders really did a lot for his figure. “You’re such a soft ball of flesh.” He poked Shin’s tummy. There were no nipples to fondle, so he merely caressed Shin’s chest, running his nails lightly over soft purple skin. Looking up he could see that Shin’s face was flushed and he was trying to look anywhere but at Beerus. He decided not to say anything and moved onto removing the matching blue trousers. This caused Shin to hide his face under his arms.

 “Am I embarrassing you? Should I be naked too?”

 “N-no! I just can’t remember the last time someone saw me naked. I guess it’s different for you because you don’t cover your upper body.” Please no, he wasn’t ready for Beerus to be completely naked too.

Beerus looked down to see what he had uncovered. “Well, well. This is like a better version of Whis. I guess I should have expected you to bear some resemblance to the angels.”

Shin had several questions all at once. “What does that mean?”

Beerus trailed a hand down and traced the small hole between Shin’s legs. “Whis has this.” Then he traced around a slit through which a small nub was protruding. “But not this. But I know this is the good bit.” Very delicately he rubbed the nub and Shin’s breath caught. “Jackpot.”

 “So, angels don’t breed? I thought the Grand Priest was the father of the angels?”

 “It’s a title as far as I’m aware. I mean, where’s the mother of all these angels? But hey, maybe he can have kids, but his kids can’t. Maybe they all can but it’s so far removed from our ideas about producing offspring that I’ve got it all wrong. Whis won’t tell me anything. But who cares about them when I’m exploring _you_.” Beerus settled between Shin’s thighs and licked his lips to show his intentions. Now he had Shin’s attention as the other sat up on his elbows, suddenly ready to watch what was happening.

Beerus began to lick the protruding nub and Shin gasped. He quickly covered his mouth as to not sound so vulgar to his own ears. When Beerus looked up at him from that position he decided it was best to lay back and not watch. He was so embarrassed by it all that he just closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

 “Hey, stop that.” Beerus reached up and pulled his hand from his mouth. “I want to hear how much you’re enjoying this.”

 “But…”

 “Who else is here to hear you?” Beerus asked, even though he knew Whis was most definitely back by now. “The walls are rock solid, you know. That’s how I sleep for decades on end without disruption.” Another lie, not that Shin needed to know. How else could he call for Whis if no sound got out?

 “I hate hearing myself,” Shin said, as if he hadn’t been worrying about the things Beerus had said.

 “How would you know that if you’ve never done this before?”

If Shin was not the colour of a tomato, he was now. “Not with another person.”

 “Ho ho, so you _do_ enjoy life’s pleasures, alone, with only a hand for a friend.”

 “It’s a _very_ rare occasion.” Shin gave a small whimper as Beerus sucked on his nub. “There’s not much that makes me feel like this.”

Beerus held Shin’s wrists in one hand to keep them from covering his mouth again. Now, as well as feeling Shin’s thighs quiver, he could feel his hands clench, wanting to grasp at something as the pleasure was mounting. The sound of moans filled the cavern and Shin tried to keep them as quiet as possible, hating the room for being so large and echoing his every noise.

When he hit his peak, his back arched and he let out a deep moan unlike anything he’d ever heard come out of his mouth. Beerus was extremely satisfied with the noise he’d elicited.

 “Stop…” Shin begged. “Beerus, stop.”

Beerus looked up with a smirk. “Is that it?”

 “Yeah.” He laid there, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

When Beerus came to lay beside him again he reached out and put his arms around Beerus’s neck. The happy cat-like smile appeared on Beerus’s face once more. For the first time, Shin was embracing _him_.

The kai had been apprehensive about offering to do anything in return, but after witnessing the way Beerus had treated him, he couldn’t help but ask, “Did you want me to…?” Leaving it open-ended, unsure of what exactly he was offering.

 “No, this is fine.” He wasn’t about to give up this embrace he’d just earned. Right now this need was the one he wanted satisfied more than any other. “Besides, why have all the fun today?”

For the first time Shin seemed to fully relax in his arms, and he nuzzled his face into Shin’s white hair. They stayed like that for a while, both completely comfortable, but their minds too busy for sleep. Shin thought about next time and whether he had just complicated everything. Beerus was wondering how to ask Shin to stay for a nap that lasted several days, but he wondered if the kai could even sleep that long.

 “We forgot about the cake,” Shin whispered.

 “We should retrieve it before Whis finds it.”

Shin dressed himself while Beerus hunted down the things he’d dropped on the floor. Looking presentable again, they stepped out and wandered down to the kitchen. Everything was just as they left it, and the cake was still stuck to the tin.

 “Let’s just cut out what we can,” Beerus suggested. “At least we can see if it tastes any good.”

Shin handed Beerus a spoon. “Let’s just dig in. No need to try and make this presentable.”

Each took a bite, mulling it over before giving their thoughts.

 “I’m leaving cake-making to Whis.”

 “Agreed.”

Beerus opened the fridge and pulled out some jelly. “We can still have dessert though.”

When they walked into the dining area they found Whis sitting there. A strained smile appeared on his face when the pair walked in.

 “Why, Shin, it must be quite late,” Beerus said. “I suppose I’d better see you home.” He began to rush them back out of the room.

 “I believe the Supreme Kai needs no escort,” they heard Whis say.

 “Well, this has been great,” Beerus said quickly. “Sorry about dessert, but I’ll call you when everything’s calmed down this end.”

 “Can’t we offer to clean up the mess?” Shin asked, becoming stressed at the fact Beerus was stressing.

 “No, he won’t want us to interfere more. Just go now so you never have to see an angry Whis.”

Shin nodded and disappeared. Beerus took a deep breath before turning around and walking face-first into Whis.

 “Oh, Whis, there you are. How are you this fine evening?”

 “What did I say about the kitchen?”

Beerus laughed. “I don’t know. It’s been a few million years since I last used it after all.”

 “And why was that?”

 “I…I can’t recall,” Beerus lied.

Whis’s stare could have killed a man.

 “Whis…” Beerus really didn’t want to feel his attendant’s wrath today, not after how good it had been. “I’m sorry. I got a bit carried away with trying to butter up Shin and –“

 “There was nothing else you could do? No other non-kitchen involving activities you could have partaken in to get him into your bed?”

 “Maybe,” Beerus said in a small voice. “I mean, that wasn’t the end goal – it was all about building teamwork and…things just happened. Nothing naughty happened in the kitchen – that place is clean.”

Whis raised his eyebrows. “ _I know that_. But you will find the kitchen isn’t clean at all. There’s flour all over the side, cake mix all over the floor, and by the looks of it, cake baked into a tin that wasn’t greased!”

 “Yes, I suppose that’s where we went wrong. Would you like to try some?”

Whis materialised his staff and jabbed it into Beerus’s foot at light speed. It seemed a small punishment, but now Beerus had to be awake with the pain rather than just knocking him out for an hour or two. Then he pushed past Beerus and slammed the kitchen door shut behind him.

Beerus slinked away to find a place to sit and nurse his foot. He hated pissing off Whis, but luckily that was hard to do.

 

When the angel finally left the room, he came and sat next to Beerus.

 “I’m sorry,” Beerus mumbled. “It won’t happen again.”

Whis smiled, perhaps at the apology, but also at fact the world had been set right again. “So, how did it go? I did my best not to interfere, but I had to punish you somehow.”

 “I think there was a real breakthrough.”

 “Sure sounded like it.”

Beerus smirked. “And after that _he_ curled up with me.”

 “I’m glad it wasn’t all for naught. I expect we’ll be seeing him a lot more often along with your sweet side.”

 “Shut up.”

 “But it’s so cute to see! Earlier when you snuck up on us I could see the glow in your face that your precious little kai was here. And then so possessive the way you stole him away!”

 “Whis, I said I was sorry about the kitchen, you can stop this now.”

 “Oh no, no, I’ve just begun to continue to embarrass you for the next week. Although, I was really disappointed not to hear more from your room. _That_ was going to be my ultimate move, but I couldn’t hear you at all.”

 “Why were you listening? It’s none of your business.”

 “It was difficult not to hear what you were doing to that poor kai. But I won’t be reminding you of that as I feel it’ll only empower you. Perhaps I can remind you that he didn’t repay you.”

Beerus gave a short laugh. “That was my choice! You’re going to have a hard time this week, I think.”

 “Oh no, that just confirms my suspicions that you merely hugged him after.” Whis pulled Beerus into an embrace. “Just like this! Because you need this kind of physical contact more. And you don’t like to admit it to anyone, even me!”

 “Let me go. I think I’ve been punished enough.” Beerus squirmed out of Whis’s hold. “Anyway, I have some unfinished business to take care of. Maybe you’d like to join and I can apologise a bit more?”

 “As if I don’t do most of the work.” Still, Whis stood up and followed Beerus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My endings are shit, I know. So yeah I’m writing some BiruWhis next?


End file.
